


Reading Against/Reading With: Mastering the Oppositional Discourse in Textual Healing

by Emeraldwoman



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi, literary criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwoman/pseuds/Emeraldwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the Star Trek kink meme had this completely awesome prompt:</p><blockquote>Short essay section (50 points)<p>Please apply the techniques of at least one school or theory of literary analysis to any of the following pairings:</p><p>Kirk/McCoy<br/>Sulu/Chekov<br/>Spock/Uhura<br/>Spock/Uhura/Kirk</p><p>Extra credit will be given for multiple responses.</p></blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Against/Reading With: Mastering the Oppositional Discourse in Textual Healing

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[crack](http://emeraldwoman.livejournal.com/tag/crack), [star trek](http://emeraldwoman.livejournal.com/tag/star+trek)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **[Fic] Reading Against/Reading With: Mastering the Oppositional Discourse in Textual Healing** _

 

"Sometimes I feel that your preference for bottoming is a reversal of Russian imperialist policies and metaphorical extension of post Soviet-collapse shrinkage," Sulu mused, lubing up his cock.

"Shh," Chekov said. "Is not like I make fun of fetishisation of phallic object inherent in fascination with 'swordplay'. Oh, yes, yes, right there."

"You could also read my fencing as a post-colonial fusion of east-west physically dominant models of archaic masculinity," Sulu suggested. "Oh, god, you're so hot. So slick and hot."

"Slick reads as wet, which is associated with feminine, but hot with - uh - ancient element of fire, which is - OH! - Aristotlean masculine yes yes yes!"

"Fuck Western ideologically-motivated gender identification!" Sulu gasped, and came.

"You know," Chekov said, idly stroking Sulu's face. "Literary analysis is Russian inwention."

* * *

"Nyota, my recent research into nineteenth to late twenty-first century Earth racism theory has indicated that perhaps my compliments upon your articulation could be read as intimating you are an exceptional "credit to your race", rather than a judgment made upon your personal merits."

Uhura finished her third braid and nodded. "Interesting. I am, of course, Kenyan, and African racism narratives don't employ the same tropes as African-American post-slavery discourse. However, since my English is American-accented, I'm often read as subject to them."

Spock carefully stroked the back of her neck with long fingers. "My own position vis-a-vis my ethnic inheritance is not devoid of problematic readings."

"Tragic Mulatto?"

"Indeed."

Uhura stretched. "Hmm. Tell you what, Spock. Let's see if we can create an Outsider narrative unbounded by paradigmatic expectations."

"Affirmative," Spock said, and started taking off his jacket.

* * *

"GOD DUDE THAT IS AWESOME!"

"Dammit, Jim," McCoy grunted. "I'm a fully-realised sentient being, not a depersonalised object of desire!"

"Uh. GOD BONES YOU ARE AWESOME?"

"That's more like it," McCoy said. And came.

* * *

Spock considered the problem from several angles before lifting his mouth from Uhura's breast to speak. "Nyota, have you considered that inviting the Captain to join us in a, and I quote, "hot threesome fuckfest", might have overwritten our Outsider narrative with colonialist imperatives?"

"It's possible," Uhura conceded, arching into his fingers on her nipples. "But since we are both dominant to his - more tongue, Jim - efforts, I feel that it perhaps reads more as an artifact of successful hybrid culture. What do you think, Captain?"

"What the fuck are you all TALKING about?" Jim asked, popping up from between her thighs. "Seriously! Chekov and Sulu keep disappearing to talk about technological utopian narratives, Gaila and Scotty are arguing about the use of feminine pronouns for non-sentient machines, and Cupcake came up to me the other day wanting to discuss the taboos associated with food metaphors! Took me an hour to realise it was a come-on!"

Uhura and Spock exchanged glances. "Captain," Uhura began, "Surely you realise that no performative act or identity is entirely separated from the rich semiotic environment in which it is performed?"

Jim gave her an exasperated look. "Well, _duh_, I'm not _stupid_. But come on! What does a guy displaying a mutable promiscuity that unites traditional masculine heroism with intense homosociality and pansexual charisma have to do around here to get pegged?"

**THE END.**


End file.
